Ecuadorball
Republic of Ecuadorball |nativename = : República del Ecuadorbola : Quito (Native American name) |image = Ekuadoratheexplorajoke.png |government = Unitary presidential constitutional republic |language = Spanish Quechua |capital = Quitoball |affiliation = OASball UNball |friends = Spainball Brazilball Argentinaball Colombiaball Costa Ricaball Chileball USAball Australiaball |enemies = Peruball Venezuelaball|founded = May 13, 1830|predecessor = Gran Colombiaball|reality = Republic of Ecuador|personality = Even though considered irrelevant by his neighbours, it is Friendly, Jolly, Except with Peruball, Smart, With too much pride. He loves bananas.|type = |religion = Roman Catholic, Traditional Religions.|likes = Bananas, Culture, Nature, Football (Soccer), wikileaks, Enchufe.tv|hates = Lost territory, Peruball, Lost Power, being called irrelevant|intospace = Yes! if NEE-01 Pegaso counts! and its little brother NEE-02 Krysaor. Ecuador will into space again!|bork = Bananas, Bananas|food = More Bananas, Ají (Spicy-ish salsa), Guinea Pigs|status = I is relevant!}} , officially the Republic of Ecuadorball is a buffer state between Peruball and Colombiaball a countryball located in South America. His clay is bordered by Colombiaball to the North, Peruball to the South and East, and the Pacific to the West. The country is divided into 24 provinces, along with his capital Quitoball, giving him a total area of 109,484 square miles, making him the 73rd largest country in the world. As of 2019, he maintains a population of about 17.15 million inhabitants. Being geographically in South America gives Ecuador the ability to join OASball. He used to maintain a membership in ALBAball when he had his slightly anti-imperialist attitude, and he is currently a member of UNball like almost every other country in the world. His national day is August 10. History Way back before the Incas, Ecuador's clay was inhabited by many Native South American confederations. When the Incas arrived, they found that these confederations were so developed that it took the Incas two generations of rulers - Topa Inca Yupanqui and Huayna Capac - to absorb these confederations into the Inca Empire. The native confederations that gave them the most problem were deported to far away areas of Peruball, Boliviaball, and north Argentinaball. Similarly, a number of loyal Inca subjects from Peru and Bolivia were brought to Ecuador to prevent rebellion. Thus, the region of highland Ecuadorball became part of the Inca Empire in 1463 sharing the same language. This was short-lived for the Incaballs, however, because there was a civil war that weakened the Inca empire. Then after that Spainball came and raped Incaball, took all of his gold and his silver. Bolívar helped the independence of Colombiaball, Ecuadorball, Peruball and Venezuelaball and created Gran Colombiaball but shortly after it. In 1831, Gran Colombiaball died by dividing itself and created Ecuadorball. Ecuadorball has lost territory with Colombiaball, Peruball and Brazilball. Ecuador is mostly confused with the imaginary line around the earth named ecuador. Ecuador loves everyone and everything but Peruball, the destruction of nature and being too small to fit in. Flag Colors Main Colors Emblem Colors Relations Friends * Chinaball - Our new Asian dad. They gib us structures, loans of Yuan and Dollar! * Colombiaball - Bro in cocaine. Le dije to stop but If I get in the way,but things are better for him now, Colombia might have some ideas to revive my papa. * Gran Colombiaball - A fusion between me, Venezuela and Colombia in the past. One day me and Venezuela will make a Fusion with Colombia... and Gran Colombia will return!!!(Maybe) * Iranball - He is my best Islamic Friend forever. I'll never forget 2008! let's take down Peruball together! * Russiaball - He is good too... Crazy for nuclear Vodka * South Koreaball - He is too good! Asian trophy! * Julian Assange - gave him free citizenship. * USAball - We used to have a love/hate relationship. But now I am closer and aligned with him,because Estado Maduro insulted our president for being pro western with you. I will support you and I will recognise Juan Guaido as the legitimate President of Venezuela. Neutral * UKball - Meh. Enemies * ISISball - Stop destroying everything or I will kill you In the face. Get this, I'm bigger than You!!! Stop or my friend, Russia and USA will beat you. * Peruball - Worst brother that stole my clay and tried to anschluss me, even worse than cousin Brazilball. * Maduroreich - Old friend but not anymore, yuo insulted our president!! And Juan Guaido is the real President, not Maduro! Provinces * Azuayball * Bolivarball * Cañarball * Carchiball * Chimborazoball * Cotopaxiball * El Oroball * Esmeraldasball * Galapagosball * Guayasball * Imbaburaball * Lojaball * Los Riosball * Manabiball * Morona Santiagoball * Napoball * Orellanaball * Pastazaball * Pichinchaball * Santa Elenaball * Santo Domingo de los Tsachilasball * Sucumbiosball * Tungurahuaball * Zamora Chinchipeball How to draw Here's how to draw Ecuadorball: 1. Divide the basic circle shape into three horizontal stripes of this yellow, this blue and this red 2. Draw the coat of arms of Ecuador in the centre 3. Draw the eyes and you have finished. Gallery EcuadorNJ.png ecuador.png 1eJm41i.png 'fIcyCxy.png KBczF29.png VIPjz2W.png Ecuadorian-Peruvian_War.png 10417612 366671976837930 6817427363532900112 n.jpg 2014WorldCupGroup.png FEGm8Pm.png VoNkUek.png V6h1.jpg 28bw7iw2298x.png Portugal's Son.png Do Not Cross.png External Links -EcuadorBall Main Facebook Page [Spanish] -EcuaBall [Another small community Facebook Page Spanish] }} zh:厄瓜多尔球 Category:Countryballs Category:America Category:South America Category:Catholic Category:Chocolate Category:Characters Category:Latin America Category:Death Penalty Removers Category:Quechua Speaking Countryball Category:Spanish Speaking Countryball Category:Coffee Category:Christian Lovers Category:Ecuadorball Category:UNball Category:Christian Category:OASball Category:UNASURball Category:Burger Lovers Category:World Cup Participants